Exo in Trans Studio Bandung
by Park Young Hwa
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika para member Exo menaiki semua wahana yang ada di Trans Studio Bandung? JENG JENG JENG! Tau ah gelap, author nggak pandai bikin summary(Padahal udh nyiapin senter segala) Ya pokoknya intinya itu dah pokoknya dijamin ketawa kalau nggak ketawa silahkan ngegebukin si author. Terima Kasih


Annyeonghaseyo na ileum en Park Young Hwa ibnida.

kalian bisa memanggilku Young Hwa.

ini adalah ff pertama saya yang terpikirkan ketika saya berada di Trans Studio Bandung.

saya berpikir bagamana lucunya ketika para member Exo menaiki semua wahana yang ada di Trans Studio Bandung.

nah sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang bersama para member Exo~

Please di Review ya!

Ok Cekidot~~

Exo in Trans Studio Bandung

Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika para member Exo menaiki semua wahana yang ada di Trans Studio Bandung?

JENG JENG JENG!

Tau ah gelap, author nggak pandai bikin summary(Padahal udh nyiapin senter segala)

Ya pokoknya intinya itu dah

pokoknya dijamin ketawa kalau nggak ketawa silahkan ngegebukin si author.

~Terima Kasih~

Genre: Humor,Parody,Gaje

Cast: -Semua member Exo

-Author

Other Cast: -Changmin

-Semua member Super Junior

-Hanna

Rated: T

Happy Reading!~

Di suatu hari yang cerah mungkin sekitar jam 11( author ngeliat jam tangan dulu lalu dipamerin ke pembaca#HOHOHO!#PLAK# ditampol para member exo) seoul sepertinya sedang musim semi karena kota seoul seperti sosis yang digoreng di kompor dengan api ang besar(author yang ngegoreng#plak# ditampol oleh warga seoul) telah terjadi kemacetan di depan dorm Exo akibat perbuatan para fans exo yang menginginkan mereka keluar untuk berfoto(ditengah-tengah lautan zombie fans ada author)

"D.O!"

itulah salah satu para fans berteriak.

"KAI ITEM!" teriak author.

author pun langsung digebukin oleh para fansnya Kai.

Di Dalam Dorm

Chanyeol: Ah udara hari ini panas sekali ya nggak seperti biasanya

Suho: Woy, lu sadar nggak sih hari ini awal musim semi

Chanyeol: Nggak-_-

Suho: BATCH! (dengan tampang mata melotot hidung dinaikan keatas seperti b**i#silahkan bayangkan sendiri#)

Lay: Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar! Suho ya jadi kita...

Xiumin,Baekhyun,Luhan: mau pergi kemana?

Xiumin: bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Spa perawatan kulit

Kai: Aku Setuju! biar kulit ku mulus terus nggak pernah dikatain item lagi deh!

KAI ITEM! dari arah jendela

semua member exo cengo

Kai: SIAPA YANG NGATAIN GUE ITEM! HAH

semua member exo kecuali Kai: Saya!-_-

Kai: heh SABEB GUE MAH SABEB SAMA KALIAN

semua member exo kecuali Kai: Ya elu emang harus sabeb karena punya muka item kayak begitu-_-

Suho: udh-udh jgn saling ledek-ledek kan dong!(dengan gaya sinetron yang mau ketabrak truk)

semua member exo kecuali Kai,Suho:elu kan tadi juga ikutan ngeledek si Kai-_-

Suho: BATCH! (dengan tampang mata melotot hidung dinaikan keatas seperti b**i#silahkan bayangkan sendiri#)

Baekhyun: Sudah-sudah kapan selesainya nih kalau berantem melulu

Luhan: baik lah kita damai saja

Tao: minal aizin whafa izin mohon maaf lahir dan batin

semua member cengo

Kris: kok malah nyanyi sih my panda

Tao: mianhae yo

Chen: Eh gue punya ide.

semua member exo kecuali Chen: Apa?

Chen: gimana kalau musim semi ini kita habiskan di indonesia trus ngerujuk sooman buat ngenyewa kamar di hotel bintang lima

semua member Exo kecuali Chen: Boleh juga tuh

Chen: ayo kita ke gedung sm buat ngeminta izin dari sooman

Luhan: tapi gimana kita keluar dari dorm ini?

Chen: kita lewat jendela!

Di Luar Dorm~

Fans Exo1: lho kok exonya nggak keluar luar iya

Fans Exo2: iya juga ya

semua Fans Exo: bla bla bla

Author: liat aja nanti, beraninya kabur dari sang pembuat cerita ini akan kubalas kau nanti#HUAHAHAHA!

Di Gedung SM

Chen: pak sooman yang dermawan baik unyu-unyu dan dermawan kita boleh..

Sooman: Nggak boleh-_-

Chen: lho saya kan belum selesai ngomong

Sooman: kalian ingin saya menyewa kamar bintang lima di indonesia kan? Pokoknya Nggak Boleh! tekatku sudah bulat!-_-

Lay: lho, kok pak sooman bisa tau ?

Sooman: saya diberi tahu oleh author,memangnya kenapa ? masalah buat loe ? Hah ? ( Dengan bergaya Sule )

Author: itulah pembalasan dendamku karena kalian tidak mau bertemu denganku. #HWAHAHAHA Author ketawa evil bareng bang evilnya Super Junior

Baekhyun: Bagaimana ini ? ( Dengan gaya gadis yang ingin diperkosa di dalam sinetron )

**To Be Continueh**

Author: Maaf ya Chapter1nya mereka belum pergi ke Trans Studio Bandung

tenang Chapter2 mereka sdh pergi ke Trans Studio Bandung dan para member sj sdh pada muncul semua

maaf ya kalau tanda bacanya belum terlalu bagus, soalnya ini adalah ff pertama saya

terima kasih telah membaca ff ini

mohon di review~


End file.
